Insecurities
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: This was their mission – they had to get their hands on the talismans before the enemy; they could not allow the messiah to be awaken, they could not allow the earth to be destroyed.


**Title:** Insecurities  
**Author:** Kamel  
**Theme:** Anime – S – Episode 110: 'Death of Uranus and Neptune? Talismans Appear'  
**Genre:** General  
**Version:** Anime  
**Rating:** PG

**Words: **1,000

This was their mission – they had to get their hands on the talismans before the enemy; they could not allow the messiah to be awaken, they could not allow the earth to be destroyed. The moment they had been waiting for was quickly approaching, a moment they had sworn to be ready for at the very start of this mission months ago when they first came to this lively city.

If that were the case, then why was Kaioh Michiru – no, Sailor Neptune, so nervous?

She was doing her best to remain hidden behind an emotionless mask for the sake of this mission; she could not arouse Uranus, not at this point. They had both agreed on this from the very beginning, of course – if something were to occur to one of them, the other would continue on to complete their task at hand. It was a harsh promise, but it was reality; they had a world to save, it was their fault the enemy even made it to earth to begin with. After all, it had been their duty to protect the solar system from outside invaders.

It was this information that played over and over again in her mind, a way of insuring herself this is what had to done to save the earth from ultimate destruction – if a few had to die so millions more can live, they were prepared to make that sacrifice. Or, rather, that is what they had been telling each other. Would they really be able to live in a world without one another?

Aquamarine eyes peered towards the determined Uranus who was guiding the helicopter towards their destination. There was a great chance one of them would not make it through the course of the day, but the other must continue, that is what they had promised each other – to not keep that ultimate promise would result in death in vain, it was as simple as that, it was the truth.

But…

A world without Tenoh Haruka…

A world without Sailor Uranus…

She had lived in a world without both previously. Needless to say, it was not something Michiru wanted to go back to. She had been ecstatic to discover the person she had been crushing on was also her destined partner for this mission; they had been drawn together. She had been ecstatic to be able to get to know Haruka and now that she had, she had come to love Haruka; she did not want to be in a world without her again, not by choice.

Not again.

Michiru was torn – torn between her duty and what she wanted for herself personally. They had not actually been in this situation before. The chance of the talismans appearing were greater than before due to the enemy's research, the risk was greater than before – and the danger. The danger was truly real. The danger of losing Haruka was real. Her heart began to race faster as they approached their destination, the sea goddess was now beginning to grow even more nervous, but refused to physically show the inner battle she was currently going through.

No.

Her nerves were not going to get the best of her.

She was a senshi, a warrior of the outer solar system and this was her mission; this is what was expected of her. This was her duty and she could not question it, she had to do everything in her power to save this planet from the impending evil that wanted to destroy it. Their mission came first. Yes, they were partners working towards a common goal, but they could nto give up the mission for the sake of the other. The world depended on this mission.

Even though Michiru believed a world without Haruka was a world not worth living in.

"A church under construction, a marine cathedral," Uranus murmured at the half finished construction site they were rapidly coming upon.

**XXX**

Approaching the massive double door entrance, both women stood side by side before gazing up towards the sealed entrance they were about to walk through, each with a stern face – eyebrows slightly narrowed with a deep frown and a cold glare, they were senshi. They knew… this was it; the moment the two of them had been waiting for was rapidly heading towards them. The silence between them was deafening, the clear tension could be sliced into pieces with a knife.

"We'll finally meet the owner of a talisman," Uranus spoke up, breaking the silence.

Neptune had been thinking the same thing, along with other thoughts. Her gloved hand reached out towards the side towards her partner's hand, but she did not take it. "Uranus," she managed to say calmly (her voice clearly betraying how she truly felt at the very moment), neither of them looked away from the door. "You understand," she began softly. "… That no matter what happens, we will acquire the talisman," she reminded needlessly.

But Neptune needed to say it out loud, hearing it come from herself made the promise feel more real and it was reassuring. This is what they believed in; this is what they agreed upon. "From here on, we'll ignore each other's danger, and you'll move on by yourself," she stated.

A faint smile played on Uranus' thin lips as her expression soften slightly at Neptune's statement. "What are you talking about now, of all things?" she questioned.

Lowering her head, an equally small smile graced Neptune's features. It was her love's way of reassurance – dismiss the fact that the weight of the promise existed all together. Yes, the danger was real, but this was going to be something they would both be able to walk away from. Pulling her hand away from Uranus, Neptune at least finally felt secured.

"You're right."

**End**


End file.
